Feelings Revealed
by Gina E
Summary: Change in story line. Feelings are revealed during the party
1. Chapter 1

Changed the timing a little bit to coincide with the holiday. Storyline also has been changed. Enjoy and Happy Holidays to all.

Walking up the stairs Maria was stunned. The Captain invited her to stay for dinner. Max had asked him and he said yes. Shaking her head she was still in a state of shock. Opening the door to her room she went inside. She opened the door to the armoire and tried to figure out what dress she had that could possibly be appropriate. Taking out the blue one she wore the other night she laid it on the bed

She hears a faint knock on her door and asks them to enter.

"Leisl what are you still doing up?" she asks while still looking at the dress on her bed.

" I couldn't sleep. The party was so exciting . Fathers guests really liked our singing didn't they", Leisl says smiling at Maria.

While Maria and Leisl continue their conversation the Baroness makes her way to Marias room, determined to talk to this now apparent rival for Georgs affection. Before she knocks she hears voices coming from the room. Realizing that Maria already has company she decides to wait for a more opportune time to talk to her. She heads back down to the party.

" Yes they did. I received so many compliments about you and the other children" Maria says as she stares at the dress.

"Leisl do you think this dress would be appropriate to wear to dinner? Your Uncle Max has invited me to be his dinner partner tonight. Your father agreed. They are waiting dinner for me" Maria says picking up her dress.

Looking at the dress Leisl smiles "Fraulien I think I have something more appropriate. I will be right back. Leisl runs out of the room . Maria looks at the dress and shakes her head.

"Who am I kidding, I have no business at this party. The Captain was only being nice" Then she remembered the dance they shared on the terrace. She felt as if she were floating. And when he looked at her she felt as if his eyes could see into the depth of her soul. She hears Leisl open the door. Maria gasps at the dress she holds in her hands.

" Try this on Fraulein" Leisl says handing the dress to Maria.

" Where did you get this? She asks as she takes the dress. It is pale blue. The material satin. The sleeves are long and the neckline not too revealing.

"This dress was bought a long time ago. My mother bought it. She was to wear it in Vienna at the ball they hold there. Sadly she became ill and never wore it. Frau Schmidt gave it to me just recently. She found it when she was cleaning out one of the storage closets" Leisl says as she helps Maria on with the dress.

" Leisl this is very kind of you but don't you want to wear this someday? Maria asks.

"Please Fraulein I want you to wear it. You have given us so much since you have been here. It would be an early Christmas present from myself and the other children" Leisl says as she buttons up the back of the dress.

Maria looks in the mirror. The dress is beautiful. She looks beautiful in it. Taking a deep breath she puts on the shoes Leisl also gave her. Turning towards Leisl she smiles.

" Oh my, Fraulein your breathtaking" Leisl says as she looks at Maria.

"Well I better go downstairs before they think I have changed my mind" Maria says nervously. Leisl opens her door and follows her to the stairs.

Leisl gives her a hug. " Have a good time" she says as Maria slowly descends the stairs.

The Captain is talking to a old Navy friend when movement on the stairs catches his eyes. Looking up he doesn't recognize her at first. When he does he can hardly believe it is her. She is amazing. She no longer looks like his young governess. A woman is what he sees now. He feels the heat rush to his face as he begins to sweat. He finds himself drawn to the bottom of the stairs. He watches her reach the bottom step.

" I'm sorry for taking so long but Leisl helped me find a dress. Is this dress appropriate?" she asks searching his eyes for a response.

" Appropriate I dare say Fraulein, I may have to give you a larger dance card for all the requests you are surely to get" he says stepping closer to her. Taking her hand he helps her down the last step. She falter a bit and he catches her holding on to her elbows. Dangerously close they stare into each others eyes.

" Georg there you are. I … Fraulein I hardly recognized you. May I say Fraulein you are stunning. I am going to be the envy of every man at the party" Max says as he hold his arm out for Maria.

"Shall we go to dinner. Oh Georg Elsa is looking for you" Max says as he escorts Maria to the dining room.

Georg watches as Maria and Max head to dinner. He smiles to himself thinking of their earlier dance and the possibly of dancing with her again.

" Georg, darling I have been waiting for as have your guests" Elsa says as she takes his arm. They head to the dining room. As they enter the room Elsa stops dead in her tracks. She looks at Maria. She cleans up well she thinks to herself. This may be harder than she thought it would be. Georg looks at her wondering why she has stopped. He realizes she is staring at Maria.

" She is amazing isn't she, she looks totally different, more mature" he says as they begin to move again. Georg pulls Elsa's chair out for her and pushes it in as she sits. Georg watches as he goes to his chair at the head of the table. Maria is at his left two chairs down. The first course is served. He watches as she tries to figure out which utensil to use. Georg looks over at her to catch her attention. He picks up the soup spoon as if to show her. She nods and picks up the same. Dinner is over and after dinner drinks are served.

She listens as the men start to discuss different topics. She notices Georgs mood change as the topic turns to politics. She knows too well his view of Germany and the Nazi party. Zeller and him begin a heated discussion.

"Captain you might as well face facts that the Aunchluss is going to happen. You might as well join us. It will be in your best interest. After all you do have your family to think about" Zeller says as he stares coldly at Georg.

"Herr Zeller if I didn't know any better I would say that was a threat" Georg says as he looks at Zeller.

Maria knows she should be quiet but her anger gets the better of her. Before she realizes it she addresses Zeller.

" Herr Zeller, while I claim not to know much about politics I do know that the Nazis are dangerous and that they have done horrible things to people who do not follow their views. I have friends in Germany that I still keep in touch with. They have told me of the raids on Jewish homes, how anyone with Jewish blood can no longer have their own businesses or teach in the schools. They have told me of the burning of books and that priests and nuns have also been rounded up and never heard from again. I believe the Captain will do what is necessary to keep his family safe." Maria looks over at the Captain who is staring at her.

"Captain I should be offended but I have to say such loyalty in a servant is admirable. You both must have a special relationship" Zeller says with a smirk on his face.

" Just what are you implying" Georg says as he clenches his fist.

Elsa who is sitting next to Zeller tries to diffuse the situation " Darling must we discuss this now. Politics is best left to the politicians. What ever happens Austria will survive. Now lets go back to the ballroom"

Georg looks at Elsa, what is wrong with her, she could care less about Austria that is obvious. Why didn't he ever see this before. All she cares about is herself and the social scene. He would have to rethink his plan to marry her. His eyes move to Maria. She is looking at him. She smiles at him and all thoughts of Elsa leave his mind. He decides to escort Elsa to the ballroom. The orchestra starts a waltz as he dances with her. Elsa senses the coldness within him. He watches as man after man ask Maria to dance. Someone taps his shoulder to cut in on his dancing with Elsa. Glad for the interruption he now has his chance to dance with her.

He approaches her and gently taps the young officer who is dancing with her. He takes her hand and places his other one around her waist. She breathes in as she feels his hand on her waist. They smile at one another as they begin to dance.

" Maria I never knew you knew so much about politics. I was very impressed with the way you defended Austria" He says as they continue their dance.

" Captain I was only speaking my mind which you know I do quite often. I do not like that man I think he is as evil as the party he represents. He frightens me. The thought of him hurting the children or…. well it frightens me" Maria says as she looks up at him. Their eyes locking with each other. The music stops and he reluctantly lets her go.

"Georg, Baron Eberfield would like to talk to you. He is in your study" Max says. Georg excuses himself and goes to his study.

Maria, her mind feeling a bit muddled, heads for the terrace to get some fresh air. Her mind goes to earlier in the evening when the Captain had danced with her. Lost in her thoughts she doesn't hear the Baroness come out.

" My dear you really surprised me tonight. I never knew a governess had such clothes as these" the Baroness says gesturing toward her gown.

" I assure you Baroness this dress does not belong to me. Leisl let me borrow it for the night. It is hers" Maria says suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable.

" Well my dear the Captain could scarcely keep his eyes off you" she says smiling cattishly at Maria.

" Baroness I hope your joking. I've never done a thing to….

" Maria there is nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman who is in love with him" the Baroness says as she comes nearer to Maria.

" In love with him? I am to be a nun. I assure you I am…

The Baroness interrupts her " I know love when I see it. And what makes it even better is that the Captain thinks that he is in love with you. Surely you have seen the way he looks at you and you blushed earlier when you were dancing"

Maria places her palms on her cheeks remembering that she did blush when they were dancing.

" I assure you though the Captain will get over you, men usually do."

" Then I will leave, tonight. Maria says as she runs out of the terrace.

The Baroness starts to go back into the ballroom. Unknown to her Herr Zeller witnesses the whole conversation between Maria and her. He heads out to where Maria has just gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the bench outside of the gazebo Maria could not stop crying. The words of the Baroness replaying in her head. Why did these accusations affect her so deeply? If she was not in love with the Captain, the Baronesses insinuations should not bother her.

Remembering the past couple of weeks, after her confrontation with the Captain by the lake, she had felt different towards him. He had changed. Gone was the strict disciplinarian, in his place was a caring, loving father. The children were happier now. He even sang with Liesl the night of the puppet show. She remembers the song and how he looked up at her when he finished. His eyes looking deeply into hers. She had felt something that night, something she had never felt before. Her stomach felt light as if butterflies were lightly tickling it. She had never felt that way before. And then again tonight when they danced she had felt it again, this time stronger than before. The way the Captain had looked at her as if he was seeing her inner soul. The realization hit her. She was in love with him, she knew it now. What was she to do. Standing up she begins to walk toward the gazebo when movement catches her eye.

" Is someone there" she calls out into the darkness. She strains her eyes to see who it could be.

Out of the shadows steps a lone figure. She gasps quietly as she sees his face. Herr Zeller.

" I'm sorry Fraulein, I didn't mean to frighten you." Zeller says as he walks closer to her.

Maria, suddenly feeling very uneasy backs away from him. " Is there something you want" she says backing up even further.

" No, I came to see if you were all right. I saw you running from the terrace and I was concerned" he says stepping closer to her. She steps further away and finds herself in the gazebo.

" There is no need to be concerned Her Zeller, I assure you I am fine" she says as she begins to walk by him. Zeller steps in front of her as if to block her from leaving.

" Herr Zeller if you would excuse me I need to get back to the children" she says as she tries to get by him once more.

Zeller again blocks her way. " Not so fast Fraulein. I thought we could continue our conversation from earlier tonight.

Maria is getting scared now. She does not like this man. His eyes look at her in a strange way.

" Herr Zeller I think I said all I had to. I truly must get back" she again tries to get by him but this time he grabs her by the arm.

Meanwhile on the terrace the Captain looks for Maria. He goes back into the ball room where he asks Frau Schmidt if she has seen her.

" Last time I saw her sir she was talking to the Baroness out there" she says pointing to the terrace.

" Elsa, why would she want to talk to Maria" he says to himself.

I'm sorry sir but I guess I was watching a little too long. It looked as if Maria was very upset after the Baroness was done. She ran off the terrace towards the gardens." she says pointing to the terrace. Georg looks around the room for Elsa. Spotting her across the room he goes to her.

" Elsa I am looking for Maria have you seen her?" he asks her looking around the room.

" No Georg I have not seen her since dinner" she says coyly.

" No? Frau Schmidt said she saw you talking to her on the terrace. What exactly were you talking about?

Elsa suddenly looking very uncomfortable says " Oh just girl talk darling"

"Girl talk, Elsa you hardly have much in common with her besides Frau Schmidt said Maria seemed upset. I am asking you again what did you say? He says leading her onto the terrace.

"I didn't say much only that I felt as if she was getting a little to close to you. After all Georg we are planning on getting married and I felt as if she was getting a little too friendly with you".

" Too close, what exactly do you mean? he asks rather loudly.

" If you must know I accused her of being in love with you, surely Georg you have seen the way she looks at you. I was only protecting what was mine.

" Yours, Elsa I am hardly a possession. How dare you approach her in that way. She has never done anything to you. I wonder if I have made a mistake. Maybe we should rethink our relationship.

" What! I don't believe this. I thought I was seeing things but I guess my instincts are not so wrong after all. You are in love with her. I thought it was just an infatuation but now I know I was wrong. Georg you can't be serious, she is a commoner, a peasant, you can't really have feelings for her" she says glaring at him.

"Elsa what feelings I have for Maria are not at issue. I am concerned about where she is. I am asking you where she went"

" She went out there towards the gardens . Georg we need to talk about us" .

" Elsa we will talk later, right now I want to find Maria"

" Georg if you go after her we are through" Elsa says as Georg walks toward the walkway for the gardens.

He stops looks towards Elsa and replies " then I guess we are through. With that answer he disappears behind the bushes. Elsa walks into the ballroom and up the stairs. Max tries to stop her but she pushes him away.

Georg walks along the garden and towards the lake. Elsa's words repeat in his mind. In love with her. She has changed his life since coming to his villa. He remembers , looking at the water the day she changed his life. The day he found himself and his children again. No woman had ever talked to him that way not even Agathe. She brought music back into his life. The night of the puppet show, when he had sung Edelweiss, he couldn't understand how he was drawn to her. The look in her eyes when their eyes met. Tonight when they had danced. He felt it and he could tell she felt it too.

"My God I am in love with her. I must find her so I can tell her" Georg begins to call Maria's name hoping she would answer. His body froze as he saw two figures inside the gazebo. Trying to see who it is he begins to walk a little faster. A sudden scream makes him stop again. Maria!

Back at the gazebo Maria is trying to get away from Zeller.

"Herr Zeller please let go of my arm your hurting me" Maria says as she tries to release herself from his grip.

" My, my Fraulein why do you fight me so. Surely you don't fight this hard when the Captain is with you." he says pulling her closer to him.

Maria's heart is racing, wishing she had never come out here alone. She recoils as she feels Zellers alcohol filled breath reach her nose. She feels his hands go around her waist and pull her closer. He presses his lips against hers. She turns her head and lets out a scream.

Grabbing her head Zeller yells at her "Fraulein, scream again and I will be forced to take drastic measures. She begins to softly cry as she feels Zeller pulling on the back of her dress. Realizing what his intentions are she starts to fight. Zeller grabs her and slaps her across the mouth. Maria falls to the floor sobbing. She watches in horror as he begins to reach for the buckle of his pants.

Out of nowhere it seems a large figure grabs Zeller from behind. The two figures fight as Maria manages to stand up. She tries to make out who the other man is. They turn toward her and she gasps. Captain! She watches as the Captain punches Zeller numerous times. She has never seen such rage. Zeller finally falls to the floor, knocked unconscious from the Captains final blow. She stands breathing heavily from her ordeal. She watches as the Captain checks on Zeller.

Turning away she softly begins to cry. Her body letting go of the fear. She feels a hand on her shoulder and slowly turns. Looking up she finds his eyes. Eyes that show concern and something else she dare not hope for.

" Maria"


	3. Chapter 3

Georg softly says her name. His eyes dart all over her trembling body looking for any signs of injury.

He hears Zeller moan as he regains consciousness. He watches as the man rises.

"Captain this isn't the end of this, you will pay for what you have done to me. And as for you" he says pointing at Maria "I would have been the best you ever had.

"Zeller I am not scared by your empty threats, you are lucky I have not called the police. Now leave my house and if you ever return I will finish the job I started" the Captain says as he steps toward Zeller.

Georg watches as Zeller slowly limps out of the gazebo and heads towards the side gate. His attention returns to Maria. He walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

" Are you all right" he asks her looking into her eyes. She looks at him and slowly nods yes. Still looking at her he gives her a questioning look. She can no longer hide her true emotions, the yes slowly becomes a no as tears slowly roll down her face. The Captain gently pulls her into a comforting embrace. His hands slowly encircle her back.

" I'm sorry Captain I guess I must have given him the wrong impression of me. I would never want a man like that to give me attention" she says as she holds him tighter.

" No Maria, Zeller is an animal. The thought that he was trying to .. Well I am glad I got here in time to stop him" he says handing her his handkerchief.

" How did you know that I was out here" she says wiping her eyes.

"I was looking for you. I asked Frau Schmidt if she had seen you and she told me you had been on the terrace with Elsa. She also told me you seemed upset and had run off toward the gardens." he says as she slowly steps away from him their bodies still close.

" I went to Elsa to find out what had happened. At first she avoided the real reason you had run off but when I pressed the issue she told me what she had said to you. I'm so sorry Maria, Elsa was way out of line, she was jealous of you. I have called off our engagement. I..

" Oh Captain it is me who should apologize. I will go and pack right now. I should never have come here. I have ruined everything for you and the children" she says as she tries to leave.

Reaching out his hand he gently takes hers "No, Maria if you had not come here I would never have found my children again. Never have found the joy in music. Never have found the joy in life again. Never have found the one woman who could make me whole again. Elsa was never right for me. I realize that now.

" But Captain I thought you wanted to marry the Baroness" she says looking down.

He gently touches her chin lifting it up so that her eyes are looking directly into his " How could I have married her when I am in love with… you"

He slowly leans down to gently touch her lips with his. Closing her eyes she can scarcely breathe. For what seems like hours his lips are on hers. She feels him release her as she slowly opens her eyes. His hands go to her face as he softly whispers " I love you"

His lips go to hers once more, only this time the kiss is longer as the Captain pulls her closer to his body, his arms encircle her back. He deepens the kiss knowing full well he is the first to kiss her this way. Her arms tighten around him. Their bodies so close that nothing could come between them. Her knees go weak as Georg slowly kisses her neck. The growing feeling in her stomach causes a low pitch moan that slowly escapes her throat.

" Maria…. He is cut off as they both hear a voice calling Georgs name.

Looking up Georg sees Max walking towards them.

"There you are Georg" he says as he gets closer. He notices Maria is also there. He also notices the exchange of looks that Maria and Georg give each other. " Fraulein I was beginning to think you were avoiding me. I was hoping for a dance"

" Max, you will get to dance with her tonight" he says smiling at her

" Georg do you know what is going on with Elsa. I saw her leave a few minutes ago, luggage in hand., She mumbled something about you and the Fraulein but I could not hear what she said."

" Elsa is probably going back top Vienna. We called off our engagement. We just didn't want the same things. I wasn't in love with her Max, I realize that now. To marry her would have been a lie"

Maria looks at Georg. He moves closer to her and takes her hand in his. Max watches, not surprised at what he sees.

" You see Max I am in love with Maria. I have been for a while. She loves me too" he says bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss.

" Thank God you both finally realized it . The rest of us were wondering when it would finally happen"

" The rest of you? Georg asks

" Yes the children and myself. They have seen the way you look at each other. Brigitta is the one who mentioned it to me, she notices everything."

" Yes I know, somebody once mentioned that to me" he says smiling at Maria.

They all head toward the house. Georg enters the ballroom, Marias arm tucked firmly under his. All heads turn as they begin to dance. Max looks around the room at the shock and surprise on the faces of the guests. He can only imagine the gossip that will be in the air. All ready he sees the guests whispering to each other. His eyes turn back to his friend and the woman in his arms. He is thrilled to see his friend so happy, so much in love.

The music stops but Maria and Georg are still swaying softly. Suddenly realizing that the music has ended they stop dancing and smile at each other. Looking around the room Georg motions for the orchestra to keep playing as he leads Maria off the ballroom floor.

" Georg they're all staring at us" Maria says as she looks around the room. Georg surveys the room. He laughs a little to himself.

"Indeed they are. I guess they are staring at the same thing I am" he says looking deeply into her eyes.

Her breath catches as she sees the way Georg is looking at her. It takes every ounce of willpower he has not to take her in his arms and kiss her long and deep. Wanting to be alone with her he decides to end the party a little earlier. He asks Maria to go to his study where they can talk in private.

He announces to his guests that the next dance will be the last one of the evening. He thanks them for coming and bids them goodnight. The orchestra begins to play as he makes his way around the room to personally say goodbye. He finishes his goodbyes and heads to his study.

Opening the door his breath catches . He smiles as he sees her. Her head leant to one side leaning on the cushion of his couch. Feet tucked under her. She sleeps. He watches her chest rise and fall with each breath Trying not to wake her he slowly walks toward her. She stirs as if she knows he is there. Her eyes flutter open. She sees him and smiles. He sits beside her as she leans into him. He wraps his arms around her as she puts her head on his chest.

"I didn't realize how tired I was" she says as she feels him kiss the top of her head.

"It's understandable after all that has happened tonight" Georg takes her hand in his. She looks up at him and sees a question forming in his eyes.

" What? She asks as she sits up facing him now.

" It amazes me how well you can read my thoughts" he says caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. He gently kisses her lips as she places her arms around his neck.

Maria protests mildly as he pulls away from her lips.

" Maria"

"Yes"

" I need to ask you something, and before you answer me I want you to think about what it would mean"

" What is it, is something wrong?

" No, I'm sorry this is not how I wanted this to go.

" Maria I want … I love you will you… Please I ask you to….

" Georg what are you trying to ask me.

Taking a deep breath Georg looks into her eyes.

" Maria I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I am asking you to marry me. I love you. I know I am older than you but….

Maria puts her finger on his lips to stop him.


End file.
